Luminaire assemblies using a fluorescent light source are often used in public transport vehicles, as they are typically energy efficient, with the fluorescent light source being durable with respect to other types of light sources. Such luminaire assemblies may be provided with reflective, refractive and/or diffractive components, the configuration of such components being an important design factor since it plays a key role in determining the light output. Moreover, as public transport vehicles and public areas are typically restricted in space, the sizing of luminaire assemblies installed therein is also an important design factor.
The maintenance of the luminaire assembly should be readily effected. Luminaire assemblies in general, and especially those found in series in public areas or in transport vehicles, should preferably have an interior which is easily accessed to facilitate, for instance, the change of the light source if necessary. Moreover, it is desired to minimize the amount of tools necessary for accessing the interior of such luminaire assemblies, while preferably being able to restrict access thereto to potential vandals.
It is known to combine a luminaire assembly with a ventilation duct. For instance, U.S. Pat. No. 6,082,879, issued Jul. 4, 2000 to Myburgh, discloses a combination light fixture/HVAC duct/advertising card holder in which the ballast and other electrical components are located within the ventilation duct. Such a configuration exposes the, electrical components to potential contaminants present in the airflow, in addition to preventing servicing of the electrical components without perturbing the ventilation system. In addition, the light fixture does not appear to be readily removable for maintenance purposes.
Accordingly, there is a need for an improved luminaire assembly.